Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/11
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XI | sekcja3=Na szynach | poprzedni=Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział XII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI Na szynach Smoczyński ocknął się i ujrzał nad sobą klucznicę Butkowską. Oblewała mu twarz wodą, zrzędząc po swojemu: - Przemęczył ty się, panicz, ni do jedzenia, ni do spania nie namówisz. Tak i zemrzesz z tej turbacji. Jak pusty brzuch, a w głowie pełno i tak głowa przeważy. Ot i zamroczyło. Smutek wie, z jakiej przyczyny przyjeżdżał turzerogski pan, tyle wiadomo, że nic dobrego nie przywiózł. On zawsze taki, Sodomę i Gomorę z sobą nosi. Wstawaj panicz, jeść dam, toż ty od wczoraj w gębie nic nie miał. Jan usiadł na otomanie, podniesiony przez gospodynię. - Dziękuję wam, Butkowska, zostawcie mnie samego. - Ot, zachciałeś, panicz, jeszcze by czego, żebyś znowu nogi wyciągnął? A toż i Grześko borowy czeka na panicza, z jakimści interesem. - Grześko?... Czego chce?... - Chce do samego panicza. Ale naprzód jeść dam, jajecznicy z słoninką uskwarzę. Obiad jeszcze nie gotów. - Nie będę jadł. Wołajcie Grześka. Klucznica mrucząc wyszła. Jan ścisnął dłońmi głowę, chłodną od wody. - Co ja teraz pocznę?... Co ja pocznę... To kłamstwo! Wszystko zełgał. W drzwiach stanął Grześko, prosty jak zawsze, ze starczą głową na barkach. - Pochwalony! Podobno panicz był chory, Boże chorony? Niepotrzebny ja tu, ale że pani Butkowska wołała. - Jaką macie sprawę, Grzesiu? Dawno was nie widziałem. Siadajcie, stary, ot tu. - Oj, że wy paniczu zmarnieli! Czy to choroba gryzie czy inna jakowaś udręka? Całkiem jak mgła. - Trochę jestem chory. - Trza się kurować, a to bojarzynka przyjedzie, daj tak zobaczy. Kiepsko! Przez twarz Jana przebiegły drgania nerwowe. Zdawało się mu, że w głosie starego dosłyszał odrobinę ironii. - A prędko ona, gołąbka, przyjedzie już? Tuży się bez niej. Bywało, przyjdę do Turzerogów, da choć popatrzę, abo i tu jak chorowała matusia, zajdę, daj pogadam, nad smutkiem biednieńkiej powzdycham. To i lżej człowiekowi. A teraz ona sieroteńka daleko, na skraju świata, to i nie wiadomo, co z nią. Jan milczał. Grześ po długiej minucie spytał znowu: - A pisałaż ona do panicza? - Pisała. - Boże chorony, kiedyż wróci? - Nie wiem. - Ot tobie i masz! Źle, kiedy już i panicz nie wie. Był ja u nowotnego pana rządcy z Drakowa, co teraz w Wilczarach kontrolę lasów robi. Pytał się jego o bojarzynkę, ale to taki nieużyty, nic nie powiedział, daj jeszcze zwymyślał. - Skądże nowy rządca drakowski może wiedzieć o panience? - A onże tam był. - Gdzie był? - A nad morzem, tam gdzie pannuńcia nasza, za granicą. Niby to panicz nie wie? - Grześkowi się zdaje, że jest tylko jedno morze i że zagranica to takie miasto jak Łuck, Równo, Dubno. Zagranica duża i szeroka, bo to cały świat. Stary obraził się. - Panicz mnie za durnego ma, nie taki ja głupi. Wiem dobrze o tym, że pan Wereżba z Drakowa jeździł tam, gdzie jest bojarzynka, a posyłał go turzerogski dziedzic. Jan powstał z krzesła bardzo blady i podszedł do borowego. - Co wam paniczu?... Boże chorony... - Nic, nic. Czy na pewno Wereżba jeździł do Monte Carlo? - Jak to się nazywa, to ja nie wiem, ale jest prawda, że tam był, gdzie bojarzynka. - I widział się... z nią? Gadajcie! Grześko wstał również, patrzył na Jana i kiwał głową smutnie. - Już ja zwęszył to, ja czuję, że panicz nic nie wie. Wereżba nie chciał nic mówić i przepędził... Tak ja już miarkuję. Pan Kościesza wysłał rządcę na przeszpiegi. Boże chorony, on to potrafi, a dobrał sobie majstra. Owaa! Smoczyńskiemu zrobiło się nagle jasno w mózgu. Zrozumiał wszystko, ale tym bardziej rozpacz i śmiertelne przerażenie skuło mu serce. ...Więc to istotnie zbadane... to prawda? ...Czy tylko potwarz Kościeszy? ...A może Wereżba był pośrednikiem intrygi z Andzią? Może coś przeciw niemu uknuto i te listy to pierwsze zwiastuny? - Co panicz taki blednieńki?... Durny ja był, że przyszedł, ale dumał sobie tak; pan Wereżba nieużyty, nie chce mówić, to pójdę do panicza, toć on pewno wie wszystko. A ot, jaka sztuka! Szachrajstwo to jest, daj już, zwyczajnie, jak pan Kościesza. Tyle, że Chwedźka nie ma. Ale żeby pan Wereżba na takie sprawy szedł. No, no! Jan otrząsnął się z ciężkich myśli. Katowały go one bezlitośnie. Chłosta była okrutna, a może być jeszcze gorsza. Przyszła nagła decyzja. - Zaraz, natychmiast jedziemy do Wilczar. - Do pana Wereżby? - Tak jest. Niech Wasyl zaprzęga. Nie pomogły błagania i lamenty Butkowskiej. Jan uparł się i pojechał bez obiadu. Grześ mu towarzyszył. Przeczuwał, że się coś dzieje, ale nie śmiał pytać. Jan pogrążony w swych tragicznych myślach nie odzywał się wcale do starego. Późnym wieczorem stanęli w Wilczarach. Okna leśniczówki płonęły światłem. - Co tu, bal? - Boże chorony, to tak co dzień paniczu. Widomo! Naczelnik Łechtienko, telegrafista, pan rządca drakowski, daj w karty. Nadleśny tylko głową kiwa, da kiwa, jego nie wciągną, a co zrobi. Podjechali cicho, powitani przez psy. Z okien padały długie słupy światła. Janowi nagle, nie wiedzieć skąd, przyszło wspomnienie, jak przed laty z Andzią i Grześkiem tak samo zbliżali się do leśniczówki, wracali z szyn, na których leżała Andzia. Tak samo witały ich psy, a w leśniczówce był Łechtienko, bali się, że ich oskarży przed Kościeszą. ...Ile lat, ile lat... Już siódmy rok dobiega. W czerwcu to było... Andzia podlotek, z piaskiem we włoskach i na bucikach. Andzia taka wówczas jego własna. Och, czasy, czasy! Niepowrotne dni szczęścia. Weszli do sieni. Drzwi od pierwszego pokoju półotwarte. Słychać rozmowę, śmiechy, dym papierosowy kłębi się. - Ee, naczelniku, furda karty! w ruletkę zagramy; przywiozłem taką małą, ręczną. Głupia ona wobec prawdziwej, ale tamta daleko, a ta blisko... Spiwała raz Marusia oj ne choczu Petrusia bo Petruś dałeko bo Petruś dałeko. Na szczo tylki trudu z Hryćkom żyty budu Hrycio mij myłeńkij bo Hryćko błyzeńkij. Zaśpiewał czyjś przepity głos. - Prawda, prawda! Lepszy wróbel w garści niż sikora na dachu, mówi przysłowie. Nie ma prawdziwej rulety, jest imitacja. Hej piwa, Oksena! Dawaj żywo! - Powiedz pan, czego wy jeździli do Monaco? Ha! Sekret chyba jaki czy co? Ja nie wydam, czesnoje słowo. - Widzi naczelnik, sekret nie sekret, ale gadać nie trzeba, ja po pannę Tarłównę jeździł. Zasiedziała się za długo. A tu narzeczony czeka. - Ha, co?... Tak łżecie, aż wam przez wierzch idzie, panie uprawlajuszczyj. Nu niczego! Kto łże, ten dyplomat. Ja posłuszny, niech i tak będzie. Mużyki gadajut: "polityka to czysta brechnia". Wam trzeba polityki?... Możno... Jan stał i słuchał czując, żesię czerwieni jak żak, który sam nie wie, co z sobą zrobić. Bał się, że go spostrzegą przez uchylone drzwi i nie miał odwrotu. Dobiła go pewność, że Wereżba był w Monte, ciekawe tylko, co tam robił... i... co widział? Grześko zawiadomił dziewkę, Oksenę, o przybyciu Smoczyńskiego. Kazał oznajmić rządcy i wywołać go do gabinetu z drugiej strony sieni. Wprowadził tam Jana, zmieszanego w najwyższym stopniu. Czy potrafi wykrztusić przed Wereżbą swe pytanie? Uczuł upokorzenie straszne i wstręt. ...O kogo będę pytał? ...O Lorę będę się wywiadywał, o Andzię? Od obcego, od szpiega? ...Jakaż podła moja rola. ...A jeśli on mi nic nie powie, potraktuje jak Grześka? ...Nie, wszakże jestem jej narzeczonym, przyszłym mężem jego pryncypałki. Cóż za ironia! ...Jakaż wstrętna rola, pytać. Śledzić czyny własnej siostry... narzeczonej. Okrutne! ...A jeśli Kościesza zrobił intrygę przeciw niemu? Jeśli skłamał, że Lora, że Andzia... ...Wówczas tym bardziej nic się nie dowiem. Wereżba nie powie. ...Dziki pomysł przyjścia tu, jeszcze ta kompania, pijatyka... Rządca z Drakowa wszedł prędko, zatrzymał się. Obrzucił Jana zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Sądziłem, że omyłka. Wszak pan Smoczyński? - spytał z widocznym zaciekawieniem na chytrej twarzy. - Tak panie. - Wereżba do usług. Czym mogę panu służyć? Jan nie podał mu ręki. - Chcę od pana pewnych informacji. Ale najpierw niech pan zamknie drzwi, tamci panowie słuchają. - O, to się zrobi, w ten moment. Tamci panowie także myśleli, że omyłka. Pan tu, o takiej porze, w deszcz... Nikt nie przypuszczał... Podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je, dając znak oczami swym towarzyszom, krążącym zbyt blisko i ciekawie. Powróciwszy siadł naprzeciw Jana. - Jestem na rozkazy. Jan przełamywał się ostatecznie. Panował nad głosem swym i nad wyrazem twarzy. Wereżba pilnie mu się przypatrywał. - W jakim celu jeździł pan do Monte Carlo? - spytał obcesowo trochę, jednak niepewnym tonem. Wereżba zmieszał się. - Jeździłem z polecenia pana Kościeszy. - O tym wiem, ale w jakim celu? - Proszę pana, ja, bez upoważnienia pana Kościeszy nie mogę... - Niech pan mówi otwarcie, rozmawiałem o tym z Kościeszą. - A jeżeli tak! Bałbym się odpowiedzialności przed nim, ale jeśli tak, jeśli mogę mówić... Skoro pan już wie... - Zatem?... Słucham pana - przerwał Jan, widząc wahanie Wereżby. - To, panie, dość trudne do wyrażenia... to... - Skoro się pan mógł tego podjąć, można o tym móić. Widział się pan osobiście... z moją narzeczoną? Słowo to Jan wypowiedział z mozołem. Czuł się śmiesznym, głupim. - Osobiście... nie widziałem. - A... z moją siostrą? - Także nie. Jestem, proszę pana, płatnym urzędnikiem na służbie u pana Kościeszy, co on mi polecił, musiałem spełnić. - To względne twierdzenie. Są wymagania, które człowiek... Ale... mniejsza o to. Więc nie osobiście, lecz z daleka śledził pan siostrę i... pannę Tarłównę? - Panna Tarłówna i panna Niemojska zajmują apartament w willi państwa von Bredov Nordica. - Czy mąż siostry stale przebywa w domu? - Nie, panie, jeździ po całym świecie, w Monte jest nieczęsto i na krótko. Pani Nordica zaś... - Proszę mówić wszystko szczerze - rzekł Jan takim tonem, że Wereżba przestał się wahać. I jak bywa u ludzi o niskich instynktach, uczuł zadowolenie, że będzie ranić Smoczyńskiego; zemści się na nim za widoczne lekceważenie, jakie mu Jan okazywał. Zrozumiał, że ma go w ręku. Rozparł się na krześle wygodnie, z miną bezczelną pewnego siebie detektywa, na którego opinii wiele zależy. Poczęstował papierosami swego rozmówcę. Jan odmówił. Wereżba zaczął niedbale cedzić słowa. Ręką gładził długie, zwisające wąsy. - Jest tam stary Duk, jakiś Escars, podobno dawny gach pani Lory, tak ją tam nazywają. Obecnie prowadzi ona romans z Włochem, hrabią, bardzo bogatym, ale są jeszcze inni. Pani Lora nie przebiera, byle bogaty i dobrze płacił... ...Co to panu?... Może wina? Ach tak, to są rzeczy bolesne. Rozumiem, rozumiem. - Mów pan wszystko. Proszę się mną nie interesować. - Bardzo mi przykro... Więc pani Nordica żyje na swoją rękę, a pan Nordica na swoją. Pan zmienia kochanki jak skarpetki. Udał mi się dowcip! Ha! Na prowadzenie żony patrzy pobłażliwie. Gdy on jest w domu, ustają tylko nocne wycieczki pani Lory, lecz wynagradza się to w dzień. - Czy pan sprawdził, czy pan widział? - jęknął Jan. Miał wrażenie, że głowa jego leży na pniu, kat zaś z toporem stoi nad nim i znęca się, ociągając śmierć. - Sprawdziłem. Oczywiście nie widziałem faktu, bo prócz dwojga zainteresowanych, nikt go chyba nie widuje... Sarkastyczny lubieżny uśmiech. - Ale stwierdziłem parokrotnie miejsce schadzek pani Nordica. Umyślnie pojechałem za nią i za jakimś eleganckim graczem, opchanym banknotami, na górę la Turbie, gdzie jest Hotel Rive de Ver. Odosobniony hotelina, przygodny haremik. Tam ci państwo najęli pokój i nocowali, nocowałem również i z nimi wróciłem. Zasięgnąłem wówczas dużo informacji od palacza. Było to przed przyjazdem pana Nordicy. Takich schadzek wykryłem więcej. Co to panu?... - Dosyć o tym. Czy... panna Tarłówna przebywa często z Nordicami? - Prawie zawsze. Pan Nordica, Włoch, stary Duk nadskakuje jej bardzo, gra z nimi w kasynie i ryzykownie gra. Raz widziałem. Ale najwięcej asystuje pańskiej narzeczonej (uśmieszek ironiczny) jakiś pan Horski. Lat trzydzieści cztery, pięć; wysoki, dystyngowany Anglik z postawy, grubo grywa w ruletę, mówią, że zrujnowany. On stale przebywa w towarzystwie panny Tarłówny i pani Niemojskiej. - O tym panu pisała mi narzeczona - skłamał Jan - o nim wiem. Chodzi mi o to, czy panna Tarłówna... wie... że... siostra... - O zapewne, zły przykład, wpływy. Ale panu słabo?... Przyniosę wody... Jan zerwał się, czuł, że jeszcze chwila i nastąpi coś strasznego. Zabije Wereżbę, porwie broń ze ściany i będzie się walił w głowę aż do utraty zmysłów. ...Dość, dość! Uciec stąd jak najprędzej! - To wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć! To wszystko. Kłaniając się odchodził. - Pan nie przenocuje? - Tak... tak przenocuję, zaraz wrócę. Wytoczył się do sieni, potrącił kogoś, runął na drzwi, odepchnął je, wypadł na dziedziniec i dalej biegł przed siebie, szalony, z huraganem rozpaczy w mózgu. Na ganek wyszedł Wereżba, wołał na niego. Nie słyszał nic, pędził naprzód. ...Do przystanku! Na pociąg! Do Andzi! ...Byle dalej stąd, dalej, jak najdalej! ...Wszystko prawda, Kościesza nie kłamał! ...Lora kokota, jego siostra publiczną kobietą. Nie tylko dla bogatych, gracz opchany banknotami... Tak... tak... ...Andzia wśród nich. Andzia! Asystują jej... Włoch, stary Duk... Och, Boże, jakież to śmieszne! ...Skłamał, że wie o tym, tym... jakże nazwisko?... Orski... Hor...sky... ski... nie pisała nic... o nikim... ...Kościesza wiedział, co wynaleźć. Nowa trutka... śmiertelna! ...Nie ma już Andzi... nie ma! ...Ach co znowu! pisała... przyjeżdża prędko. Ślub będzie, kiedy on zechce. ...Zażąda za tydzień, Andzia przyjedzie... ślub... wezmą... będzie jego żoną! Och! A jego rodzina? Lora prostytutka... Andzia go nie zechce... Tak, tak!... Co to, mokra głowa? ...Ktoś kropi kropidłem, gęsto kropi... Rosa? ...Nie, to deszcz, szum ulewy, szaruga! ...Czarno, pusto, śnieg ginie... Jaki szary!... Ktoś woła... nic, nic aby dalej. - Dokąd idę? Oprzytomniał. Stał przy nasypie kolejowym. Błyszczą światła, już blisko...To przystanek. - Tak, pojadę po Andzię. Wsiądę do pociągu. Już idę, Anuś, już idę... Jan szedł prędko wzdłuż toru, w przeciwną stronę stacji. Drżały mu kolana, ale szedł. Głowę niósł na karku ostrożnie. Taka ciężka, spadnie, zbije się jak... garnek. ...Czemu taka ciężka głowa? W mroku dojrzał kontury wielkiej, rozdwojonej brzozy, krzywy pień potężny, gałęzie płaczące aż do ziemi. Płaczą naprawdę, leje się z nich deszcz. Strumienie ściekają z gałęzi. To ta brzoza... Ta sama... Sągi drzewa, jak lepianki. ...Andzia tu siedziała. Wianek z maków na włosach czerwienił się. ...Tak - ładnie, ładnie. I ta brzoza ta sama... ...Zbierali poziomki razem... ...Teraz ona daleko, och, jak daleko! ...Orski, nie, Horski... wszystko jedno. Zwyczajnie znajomy. Uczciwa jest! Gdyby tamtego kochała, napisałaby. Tak! Wyznałaby. Ślub będzie z nim, tylko z nim. Tamto to nic, głupstwo! Ale Lora... Kokota, Lora! Ach, zawsze taka sama. Usiadł pod brzozą, tuż obok nasypu. Włosy ociekały mu wodą, deszcz lał, huczał wiatr. Wiosenne roty wichrów ciskały się w przestrzeni. ...Był wieczór jasny, żaby rechotały. Tyś śpiewała Andziu. Siedem lat już... ...Inaczej, inaczej było. ...Co to, huk jakiś? Coś huczy i coś woła? ...A, a, a, pociąg pędzi. ...Tak jak wtedy! Andzia w jego palcie skoczyła na szyny, leżała płasko na nasypie, wzdłuż... wzdłuż; pociąg przeleciał nad nią, dudnił... I teraz dudni. O, jak gna! Potwór straszny, czerwone ślepia błyszczą. Jakiż huk... Brzoza ta sama; wtedy płakała liśćmi, teraz naprawdę łzami... Jan uśmiechnął się jak dziecko: rozkosznie, bezprzytomnie trochę. ...Tak jak wtedy, zupełnie jak wtedy. - Pojadę do ciebie Andziu! Krzyknął i zerwał się spod brzozy. Pociąg nadlatywał z łoskotem, okrutna, czarna masa. Blask lunął na szyny. Potworne ślepia... - Paniczu! Hej, hej, paniczu! ...Ktoś woła?... Już niedaleko... Jan zadrżał. Nie puszczą do Andzi, zatrzymają! Nagle z przeogromną trzeźwością uświadomił sobie całą prawdę. ...Hańba siostry... Anna go nie kocha, nie kochała nigdy. Wereżba... Kościesza, jego trutki... Życie... Takie życie? ...Bankrut moralny, ruina! Pociąg był tuż, tuż. - Tak jak wtedy, Andziu! Tak jak wtedy! Jan skoczył jak żbik wprost pod koła lokomotywy. Przewaliły się po nim ciężkie, czarne masy. Pociąg gnał dalej.